


I'll Fly For You

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: Jared set his hands in his lap, cocking a brow. “Who is Richard Hendricks?”“You sent him to Richard?” Dinesh laughed, making Gilfoylealmostgrin in response.“Thought he’d appreciate that stupid pigeon look you give when you’re confused,” Gilfoyle said. Jared smiled in response.“Gosh. I’m sure if he wasn’t so busy, he would have gotten quite the kick out of it,” he agreed.





	I'll Fly For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirkne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/gifts).



> I just decided I HAD to post this because it has been sitting in my drafts for 50000 years. :/ So I hope everyone enjoys it! :*

No, this wasn’t the room he was supposed to be in. 

It was room 110C, the exact room he was told to be in- he’d double checked his emails, but this wasn’t who he was supposed to meet. This wasn’t the setting he was meant to see. 

Instead, it was a classroom. Albeit, not a crowded classroom, but a classroom nonetheless. Five or six exhausted students sitting in place as their professor fidgeted with the laptop he was projecting onto the screen. 

“N-No, Jacob,” he stuttered as he kept himself glued in front of the screen. His finger was tapping on the table beside the laptop impatiently, as though he was searching through the dictionary of his mind for something to tell him. “Please, do not use spaces… I don’t understand why you-” 

“It’s the same thing when you-” 

“No,” the professor argued abruptly. He didn’t seem much older than any of the students. He wore a hoodie wrapped around him with a wrinkled button up shirt underneath it, and his curly locks swooped messily around his face. He could tell that it was neglected. Even from the distance, he could tell he was exhausted. Probably from weeks of a terrible sleep schedule was his guess. This was a noon class, but he must have just woken up before it. “I specialize in compression- this is not- just don’t… Tabs. Do tabs.” Despite the shortcomings, he wasn't hard on the eyes. Quite the opposite, actually.

He had never seen anyone more perfect than the man in front of him. 

The professor of the small class finally looked up from the computer, noticing that someone had just walked into the room. 

“Uh, hi? Who are you?” he asked, his voice small. It could be easily overpowered, but there wasn’t a thought in his mind that wanted to do that. 

“Jared Dunn,” he spoke quickly and clearly. “I’m an Economics professor. I was supposed to meet Professor Gilfoyle in here at twelve thirty and-” 

“He gave you the wrong room,” the professor hurried. One of the students waved at Jared, and he happily waved back quickly, recognizing them from his nine AM. He was just briefly distracted him from the alluring, charming creature that stood before him. “I-I’m Richard Hendricks. I’m computer science, and he’s…” 

“Psychology, I know,” Jared said. He felt bad for interrupting him when he wanted nothing more than to continue to hear his voice, but it came out before he could stop it. The anxiety from the young professor was wearing off on him. “I’m sorry for interrupting your classroom…” 

“It’s okay,” a student said, making Richard groan quietly. His frustrated noises even sounded like music to his ears. A wind of distress that Jared wished to overcome with his affection. 

“Gilfoyle should be in his office right now. He’s got office hours until one- he-...” 

“Gave me the wrong place intentionally to disturb you,” Jared laughed, trying to lighten the truth of the situation. It was the most realistic situation he could think of and quite fitting to Gilfoyle’s personality. “Thank you, Richard Hendricks!” 

A small salute that made the other professor groan and a few students giggle, and he was out of the door. His heart was pounding, pounding, pounding. It’d been a long time since meeting someone had sent his heart blazing in that way akin to sickness, and he was happy to feel sick for Richard Hendricks. 

\----

“Fuck Tommy, you know?”

Office 101C. 

Gilfoyle took a bite out of his sandwich, keeping his eye on the person in front of him. Dinesh Chugtai. Another professor in computer science. The only professor who specialized in Java. He was propped up on his desk, eating his own food. 

“Why are you in here?” Gilfoyle asked Dinesh. 

“He keeps asking me the dumbest fucking questions, like, he asked me, ‘How do I close the tab that’s open?’ What the fuck does that mean?” Dinesh continued, his brow furrowed. The door was open, welcoming the entire school to Gilfoyle’s office. “He’s a fucking idiot. I know I should fail him, but I think I should copy you on this one and pass him so I don’t have to look at his fucking face again.”

“Yeah, fuck Tommy,” Gilfoyle elaborated. 

“Excuse me?” a student muttered as he turned into the office. 

Dinesh glanced over at him quickly before he focused back on Gilfoyle. “Hi, Tommy,” he said dismissively. “But like I was saying, Gilfoyle, he’s a fucking idiot. He asked me another dumb question today. He asked me if he would need a calculator for the test. What the fuck does that mean?” 

A snicker left Gilfoyle’s mouth, and Dinesh’s lips curled upward at the sound.

Another person entered the room. 

Both men let out a deep sigh.

“What do you want?” he asked as Jared set his messenger bag down on the chair beside Dinesh. Since no one was using it for some reason. 

“It’s exceptional timing, actually,” Jared spoke, smiling sickeningly over at Tommy. The junior’s mouth was open in awe, and he was sure it would never close. “You’re Tommy’s advisor, are you not?” He was staring straight at the owner of the office.

“I am indeed,” Gilfoyle said, setting down his sandwich. 

“Hi, Jared,” Dinesh said. “Do you share our same concerns?” 

Jared glanced over at Tommy, lowering his shoulders momentarily before he replied with a, “I absolutely do.”

“This isn’t fair,” Tommy said to his own defense. 

“I’m sorry, but if I’m not the only one concerned… You’re in my intermediate microeconomics class, and you asked me how to draw a supply and demand graph…” 

Dinesh snickered, and Gilfoyle attempted his best to keep from repeating the action.

“Shoo, let the adults talk,” Dinesh said, waving his fork in the air as the troubled student trudged away. Jared closed the door after them, sitting down in the empty chair that Dinesh neglected to use. 

“I would feel bad if I wasn’t convinced he’s so stupid he’ll forget this when he leaves the building,” he sighed. “I don’t enjoy bringing up student’s flaws in front of them.”

“He’ll recover,” Gilfoyle replied, picking up his leg to use his foot to kick the disturbance off of his desk. Dinesh grumbled loudly and hopped off the table. Jared reached over quickly to move his bag off of the chair that was going to be used in a moment. 

“He is a… psychology major?” Jared clarified in disbelief. 

“Yeah, but Bertram is sending him in other classes so he hopefully changes his major,” Dinesh added as he sat down. Gilfoyle soured visibly at the mention of his name. 

“Why accept him as an advisee then?” Jared questioned, his brow furrowed. 

“Just to fuck with him,” Dinesh answered. The skeleton of a man glanced over at him, puzzled as to why he could answer so many questions about Gilfoyle’s actions, but quickly went back to what was on his mind. 

“We can all agree he is the worst to handle,” he said calmly. All around nods. “That’s settled then. Anyways, Gilfoyle.” He set his hands in his lap, cocking a brow. “Who is Richard Hendricks?” 

“You sent him to Richard?” Dinesh laughed, making Gilfoyle _almost_ grin in response. 

Jared was aware these two weren’t the best influence since he began teaching at this university almost three months prior. He was still easy to take advantage of, and it wasn’t entirely because of his inexperience on campus. He barely knew the other professors outside of the business department, and thankfully, Tommy had served as a bonding point for the three of them. He felt a pull towards these two despite knowing he was unwanted. They screw around with him, of course, but it could be worse. 

“Thought he’d appreciate that stupid fucking pigeon look you give when you’re confused,” Gilfoyle said. Jared smiled in response. 

“Gosh. I’m sure if he wasn’t so busy, he would have gotten quite the kick out of it,” he agreed. “A-Although, I saw one of my students in his class. Maybe I should reach out to him… See what he thinks, because this student asked me to be his advisor… Maybe… May-”

Oh dear, he was becoming a broken record. 

“He’s in BSC 244A from two to three today,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“That works for me,” Jared answered with far too much of a cheerful look than he should have. “Thank you. Have a good rest of your days,” he said as he picked up his bag, leaving right out the door about as quickly as he came in. 

“Holy shit,” Dinesh said calmly as Jared escaped the room. Ignoring the creepy phrasing of his goodbye, “Jared has a crush on Richard.”

“Can’t wait ‘til Dick finds out about this,” Gilfoyle said with a shit-eating grin. 

\--------

What was he doing here, again? 

The door read Richard Hendricks, and he could see that it was not vacant through the window on the door. He stepped back, trying to keep the young, attractive professor from seeing him through the window. 

He had been programming on autopilot since noon. It was 2:01, and he was already at his door. Ready to pounce. In one self-aware moment, he doubted himself. He doubted why he stood in front of the door. 

He took a deep breath, fidgeting with the watch on his left wrist. 

He knocked on the door finally, and a musical ‘come in’ rang in his ear. Possibly monotonous to someone else, but to Jared, every noise this perfect professor made was a symphony. 

Autopilot kicked back in as his heart fluttered. Through his body as if he was finally being let free from the cage that bound him. 

He opened the door and smiled warmly at the man in front of him. He was barely paying any attention to who was in front of him. 

“Would you mind if I sit?” he asked him softly. 

“Yes- I mean, no…” Richard muttered without looking from his computer screen. “Y-You can sit, sure…” 

Jared did as he was invited to do, crossing his legs and setting his hands in his lap. “What would you prefer I call you?” he asked him gently.

Richard glanced up from the laptop, and, with a yelp, he almost knocked the device off the table. Jared jumped as well, his eyes widening with confusion at the reaction he was given. 

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Richard asked him in a panic, shutting his laptop. 

“I-I-I don’t know now!” Jared answered quickly. Obviously, not the right answer, because Richard looked like he was about ready to leave his own room. 

“Y-You’re the person from earlier today,” Richard breathed out quickly. His eyes fixated in every direction except right in front of him. Jared wondered if he was too hideous to look at. Was it his nose? His ears? 

“I-I’m sorry, I know I have the kind of face meant for radio,” Jared said softly, forcing out a laugh at the tension in the room. “I just sincerely hope my voice is fit for radio to go along with it…” 

“N-No,” Richard sighed, shaking his head. “Y-You’re okay-ish, fine…” 

That was more than okay-ish fine for Jared to hear. He let out a relieved sigh at the distracted comment before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“Call me Richard,” he finally answered, fixating on the mug on his desk that was holding his pens. … It seemed as if it was holding coffee at one point and never washed, but Jared ignored that fact.

“Richard,” Jared breathed out. It felt nice to say. It was like exhaling the fresh spring air after a long winter without sunlight. “Your name suits you. In a pleasant way.” 

“Did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?” Richard asked him, ignoring his comment about his name. 

… No. He did not. He only wanted an excuse to look at him, hear his voice, watch his habits. 

“You have a student, Scott, in your class,” Jared started, thinking as he went about what he was going to say. “He wants me to be his advisor… It’s a big deal for me, of course, because I’m new-” 

“You’re new?” Richard asked. 

“I’m new,” Jared confirmed, furrowing his brow. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Richard wouldn’t know that. He’s too busy with his own stuff to know about him. “He’ll be the first student I advise. I just thought I should meet his other professors to show more of an interest and understanding of what information I provide him.” 

“Hah,” Richard muttered. He actually said ‘hah.’ Not a laugh. A verbal ‘hah’. Jared wanted to jump up and tell him it was adorable. Ask him to do it again. Tattoo it in his memory. “I’m advising him too. He’s double majoring in computer science and…” 

“Economics,” Jared answered him. He told him this earlier, but it’s fine that Richard didn’t remember. The less he remembered, the more he could talk to him. 

“Weird,” Richard laughed. No, not really, but Jared laughed along with him. 

“So we’ll both be advisors to the same student. That’s quite the coincidence.” 

Thank goodness, Scott. 

“Y-Yeah,” Richard muttered. 

“Maybe we should get coffee,” Jared blurted. “Get to know each other.” 

Whatever comfort he had just built with Richard was being crushed. He looked as if he was just being told he might never be able to use his right hand again. “Coffee?” he asked. 

“Y-Yes,” Jared said, trying not to cave under the pressure. “Coffee. Would you mind that? I just don’t know many people on campus, and-” 

“Fine,” Richard sighed. It sounded as if it was a chore, but Jared was just relieved to have a yes. “When?” 

“D-Do you have any time after your office hours today?” Jared asked him. The nerves were showing through his voice, but the man opposite to him was responding with enough for the both of them. 

“I have a class at 3:10, but then I’m done with my classes after…. At 4:10,” he said quietly. He was still avoiding eye contact with Jared like wildfire, but-

“May I have a post-it note?” Jared asked, pointing to one of the ones on Richard's desk. He was skeptical but handed him the notepad anyways, and Jared took a pen from his messenger bag. He neatly wrote out something and handed the notepad back. 

He saw Richard’s cheeks turning red, and he decided that it might have been too much to write a heart next to his name when giving him his phone number. 

“Text me when you finish with your class so I can meet you,” Jared told him quietly, standing up from the seat. Richard let out a groan, and Jared was unsure of the reasons why he knew that was an agreeable noise. He grinned, trying to calm his heart. No point in waving with Richard avoiding eye contact, but he did so anyway. “I'll see you then… Richard.” 

Oh, how he loved to say that name. 

\----

The most shocking detail of this wasn’t that he tried to pursue Richard Hendricks for a date, but the fact that Richard actually texted him. He expected the note to be thrown in the recycling, but instead, he received a text. 

Well, a text with about the excitement level of uncooked oatmeal, but a text nonetheless. 

“I'm not showing up. I have to help a few students with an assignment. Sorry.”

Jared groaned under his breath. He was outside now, sitting in front of the founder's statue. A rather ugly statue, but for the same reason, Jared was quite fond of it. Discolored and disproportionately tall. 

He shouldn't have fallen so hard. He wanted to believe the benefit of the doubt, but he knew deep down he had come on too strong. He frightened the young professor, and that was why he wasn't meeting him. 

But it wasn't fair for Richard to just look like that. So rugged and beautiful. 

“It's not fair,” Jared whispered. 

Part of him wished that the statue could hold him. Set a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to have contact of some sort. Feel the cool, large hand comforting him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so alone. 

The shock of it moving would have gotten rid of the depression he was feeling. 

He reminded himself not to take it personally. Richard was busy. An intellectual professor who needed to focus on his students. Although, it didn’t make him feel much better to acknowledge that fact. He felt foolish for displaying his emotions so outwardly when he should have tested the waters more before he dipped in. 

He yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“M-Mr. Statue?” he gulped as he turned his head. 

Relief came over his body when he found out that the statue hadn’t come to life to comfort him. That would have been kind of it, but that wasn’t something he wanted to worry about that day. 

“Yeah,” Dinesh replied, moving his hand. “Jared, what’s up? You’re… moping. You look like you just found a dead cat or something.” 

Jared laughed instinctively. That would have been easier to gaze upon. He’d gotten used to those. “I apologize,” he muttered, forcing glee in his tone. “That’s… not my intention.” He stood up from the ledge, looking down at Dinesh with a forced smile. He wasn’t skilled in hiding when something was bothering him, so he must have looked much like a clown. “I’d prefer not to have another nickname from my students. I’m already called ‘The mime who was fired from his job’.” 

Dinesh looked at him as if he was trying to decipher another language before dropping the comment entirely. 

“What happened, Jared?” he asked him, cocking a brow. Jared doubted he actually cared about listening to his trouble, but since he was asking… 

“Oh, I was going to get coffee with Richard. He just canceled on me,” he said, waving his phone briefly before setting it in his pocket. He shook his head, letting out a giggle. “I understand, though. I’m really not everyone’s cup of tea. I’m like a sunflower that’s been dead for a few weeks.” 

Dinesh pursed his lips before he shook his head slightly. “Richard- he just… What did he say?” 

“He told me he was busy,” Jared said softly. “I doubt he’d lie to me. We’ll just have to reschedule…” 

“Just reschedule, yeah,” Dinesh mumbled. He looked puzzled, but Jared was unsure if he should pry into his information. “I think you should keep talking to him, just… You know, he’s not very social.” 

“Yes, and who is?” Jared replied rhetorically. 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Dinesh offered generously. Jared wanted to squeal and thank him, but he was scared he might actually cry if he did so. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience you,” he said instead. 

Dinesh sighed and shook his head. “Jared, I'm going to head home. Do you need a ride or-” 

“No,” Jared replied. “I biked here today.” 

“Don't you have a car…?” Dinesh asked. 

Jared grinned, nodding his head. “I do. I just thought the fresh air would be nice.” 

Dinesh cocked his brows before nodding. He waved goodbye before walking towards the parking lot, leaving Jared alone with his thoughts. 

\-----

He wished he didn't get so invested. He was always like this. He met someone and fell head over heels to the point where it was borderline destructive. All he wanted to do was bother Richard with his affection, shower him with gifts, pamper him. Although, he wasn't that kind of guy. He knew it wouldn't be a good move until Richard opened welcomed him into his social circle. 

“H-Hey, are you listening?” 

Jared’s eyes widened briefly, sheepishly looking back at the short student in front of him. He pursed his lips, nodding hesitantly. “S-Sorry, can you repeat the question?” 

“Deadweight loss- how can you explain…” 

“We're getting there next week,” he said softly. “I feel as if I start answering questions now, I'll just lose you. Were you reading over the homework early?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Great. I don't want to dissuade you, I just wan…” 

Richard Hendricks stepped into the classroom. 

… Richard Hendricks. 

“J-Jared…” the student grumbled. 

“I-I’m sorry, I'm just…” 

It was obvious. It was so incredibly obvious how strong his feelings were. The student let out a defeated chuckle before waving goodbye at their professor, walking toward the door as Richard approached the front of the room. 

“Hey… Jared?” 

“Absolutely,” he answered as he started putting his notes in his messenger bag. “Call me Jared…” 

“I feel… bad about canceling on you,” Richard admitted to him. “I…” 

“It's okay,” Jared said quickly as he closed the bag. “I understand that you were busy.” 

“I- Gilfoyle kind of gave me your schedule. You're free for a few hours, do…” 

“Yes,” Jared answered quickly. He was startled with his own excitement. He inhaled softly before closing his eyes to regain his composure. “I mean, I should let you finish…” 

“No- uh, just... Coffee, now, Jared?” 

That terrible sentence was flawless in Jared’s mind. This was a sign. Richard came to him, contacting him. This must have been the angels looking out for him. He didn't deserve this. 

“Yes, I would be absolutely delighted to,” he told him with a smile. He put his bag over his shoulder, nodding towards the door. “Shall we?” 

“Yeah,” Richard mumbled as he turned back to where he came from. 

A dreaded ringing came from Jared’s phone, and he stopped the man that was with him. “Excuse me, I hate to do this. I have to answer this,” he said as he brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?” 

…

…

He was scared he might start crying. Richard comes to _him_ , and this happens. An emergency meeting with the Econ department. 

“I can't fucking believe this,” he cursed as he hung up the call. Richard’s eyes widened, causing him to be hyper-aware of his actions. His face fell, and he loathed telling him this. “I really don't want you to think I planned this- I… I have to go… to a meeting.” 

“No… no, Jared, it's fine. I… I didn't plan, I…” 

Jared wanted to kiss him and apologize. He wanted to thank him for understanding with a tight hug. 

“... Call me tonight? We'll plan something…” 

“O-Of course…” Richard replied with an awkward grin. “I'll call you around nine. Is that okay?” 

“Perfect,” Jared cooed in return. 

\----

It was exactly nine when Jared’s phone began to ring. He was sitting at his kitchen table as he went through papers, and he made a noise that was excited enough to rile a ‘whoop!’ from the cockatiel that was helping him sort through the mess. 

“Hello, Jared Dunn speaking,” he answered as he brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hi,” Richard spoke. Jared set his head in his hand, listening intently to his soothing voice. 

“Richard,” he cooed into the receiver. “It’s lovely to hear from you. I really… apologize for today, I-”

“It’s okay,” Richard said calmly into the phone. Jared already noticed that his nerves were much calmer than they were when they met in person. “I understand that shit comes up. You’re new, right? … So they’re probably not telling you things as fast as they should.” 

Jared laughed softly. It was true, he was often disregarded, but it was fine. “Richard, I would be-” 

“Jared,” Richard interrupted him. “Did you want to talk about what you wanted to talk about on the phone?” 

His heart sunk at the comment. He shouldn’t take it personally. He knew he couldn’t have been as much of a deal to Richard as Richard was to him. 

This meant Richard had no idea what his end goal was. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not.

“I-I suppose,” he said faintly. “Although, I’d prefer to meet you in person, Richard…” He could hear fidgeting on the other side of the call, and he grew more and more worried. “D-Do I upset you? Do I make you uncomfortable, because-” 

“N-No, it’s not you, Jared,” Richard spoke into the phone. “I… I don’t want you to feel that way, sorry, I just… Can you do on Tuesday?” 

“I-I could, yes,” Jared said reluctantly. “Shall we plan on Tuesday at…?” 

“Four,” Richard said in reply. “If that’s okay.” 

“That’s okey-dokey,” Jared replied, making Richard grumble from the other side of the phone. 

“Goodnight, Jared. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Richard…” he said as he hung up the phone. He glanced over at the bird, letting out a deep sigh. 

\---- 

“Don’t wanna be here when Richard shows up,” a student whispered in the middle of his lesson. Another student laughed. A high pitched giggle. 

Ah, he was glad someone was having joy because of his feelings. He ignored it and continued to teach, only to hear more and more. 

“You think he's in love?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“And Hendricks?” 

“.... Really?” 

He set the marker down, coughing into his sleeve to stop the comments. 

The last thing he wanted was the reminder this could be another unrequited love. 

“Does anyone have the answer? Kathleen, you seem rather talkative. Does that mean you already know this all?” 

Well, he sure as shit wasn't going to be anyone's favorite professor now. The giggles picked up, but he knew they were laughing at him. It's never with him. 

He wished Richard would just contact him. 

\----

Monday night came. A wait of agony but it eventually came. 

Richard <3: are we still on for tomorrow? 

Me: Yes! If that is okay with you. 

Richard: is 6 okay instead? Let's just go to the Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from campus

Shock hit Jared. The restaurant? Food? He was unsure if he should assume anything. 

Me: On Bryant? Okay. See you at 6:00 tomorrow!

Yeah. No assumptions should be made after receiving the thumbs up emoji. 

He shouldn't be nervous to meet a colleague for dinner, but sitting across from Richard made him sweat. 

No computer in sight. Richard was actually ready to talk to him. 

“Richard Hendricks,” he said excitedly, nervously as he flexed his hands. Still gorgeous. So gorgeous. He looked freshly shaven, and it did wonders for those beautiful angular bones on his face. 

Freshly shaven for today…? Tonight? 

“Jared Dunn,” Richard said in response. He stared at Jared’s hands, and it made him gulp. 

For gosh sakes, he barely knew Richard and he stumbled into thinking what it would be like with a ring on his finger. He almost stopped to scream at himself. 

He could do this. It was possible. 

“Actually… did I ever tell you, Richard, my name is Donald?” 

Silly thing to say, but he wasn't sure what else to talk about. Richard, I don't know tech but I'm sure everything you produce is flawless. I dream about your eyes. I want to feel your hair under my fingertips. Donald seemed like the best bet. 

He seemed caught off guard by the news. 

“N-Not a big deal. I prefer Jared. Someone at the last school I taught at forgot my name. I've been Jared since. It sounds nice, doesn't it?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Richard said quietly. 

“Anyways, what's on the menu? Do you drink wine? Or is that too much? We're just … talking about- Wine is too much, huh…” 

“Do you drink wine?” Richard asked him cautiously. 

“No, I don't drink.” 

Silence followed and Jared was ready to bash his head into the table. 

“The steak here sounds good, Gilfoyle told me to get it if we come here,” Richard muttered finally. 

“Sounds nice…” 

“Do you wanna… split something?” Richard asked. 

“I would, but… I'm vegan and gluten-free,” Jared admitted reluctantly. The look on Richard’s face said nothing more than ‘of course you are.’ “Makes meetings with the other professors pretty hard,” he laughed. “The other econ professors probably wonder how I'm not dead yet. Getting close, haha.” 

He was losing him and fast. 

“S-Sorry, Richard. Anyways, about the student-” 

“We can split if you want, Jared. Just find some things you can eat. I don't mind…” Richard sighed, and Jared had never smiled so large. 

The two of them figured out what to order, which was much harder than Jared was sure Richard assumed it would be. Jared was the one to order for the both of them, finding that it was difficult for Richard to even connect with a waiter. 

It was fine, though. He was more than happy to fill in for him when he would rather be absent. 

“I don't normally- like, I guess, I don't normally eat out. I usually just eat at home and order stuff, you know?” Richard offered. 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “I usually just cook at home, but next time, we can order takeout if you feel more comfortable with that.” 

Next time. 

Richard seemed uncertain about the statement. Maybe he was pushing his luck too much. 

Ah, but this wasn't even a _date_. 

“Maybe,” Richard finally replied. 

It was so frickin’ hard to not just reach out and grab him. He needed to hold him, kiss him, love him. 

Instead, he folded his hands together and nodded his head. 

There wasn't much conversation to be had before the food was brought to the table. They split the plates between the two of them, and Jared felt his heart speed up at every movement. Something so simple made him so happy. 

“You… You know, it's special. Not many people just agree to share food with me,” Jared said quietly. “You're a special perfect--” Person. The word he meant to leave his mouth was supposed to be ‘person'. 

Richard looked confused as he swallowed his food. Jared sighed at himself as the man across from him debated with himself how to feel about what was said. 

“Find better people,” he finally concluded. 

They talked little about classes and students. Richard found himself coming into his personality when Jared asked him about what he was working on. 

His true passion was obviously his compression algorithm. Jared wished he could have taken a photo with his eyes of the excitement on Richard’s face as he raved about his code. He could barely follow any of the expressions or what any of it meant, but that was what Richard was there for. Right now came the excitement, later he could tell him. Show what a great teacher he could be. 

At the end of the night, Jared took the bill. 

“Next time, I'll cover it,” Richard mumbled. 

Next time. Next time. Next time. 

Jared walked him out, following him to his car. 

“You're so fucking tall,” Richard said out loud. Clearly, it wasn't meant to leave his lips. His face showed that. 

“You could always use your compression algorithm on me,” Jared joked. 

“Then you'd be too short,” Richard replied nonchalantly. 

It took everything in Jared’s being to not kiss him as he got into his car. 

“Let me drive you back to your car,” Richard suggested. Jared gladly took the offer, sitting in the passenger's seat. 

“Sorry, we didn't talk too much about whatever you wanted to originally,” Richard said as he pulled out of the spot he was parked in. 

“That's fine,” Jared said with a small smile. It was more than he wanted. “I enjoyed hearing you talk. You're amazing, but especially when you talk about something you're passionate about.” 

The blush on the other man’s face hugged his heart. 

“Jared, I had a good night,” he said as he pulled up to Jared’s car. 

He opened the door and started getting out of the vehicle, turning to look at Richard before he closed the door. 

“I had a lot of fun with you, Richard. Let's do it again soon,” he grinned as he closed the door. 

He waved as Richard started driving away and slid into his own car, squeezing his fists to keep himself from yelping with joy. 

\----- 

Meetings came and went. 

‘Discussions’ about the student they both were advisors to that would constantly go ignored. Discussions of every other thing on their mind would take place instead. 

Richard invited him to his home, and Jared teased that he wasn’t living much different than the students he taught. He never expected that he would be living with both Dinesh and Gilfoyle… And another man who was named Jian-Yang.

“There used to be another person, but… fuck knows where he moved to,” Richard muttered as they sat on the couch. 

“But that’s how you know Gilfoyle?” Jared asked him. “Because you live with him?”

This time it was a gluten-free, vegan pizza that they were splitting. Richard wasn’t very great at hiding that he wasn’t a fan of it, but Jared was really appreciative that he would even consider eating it for him. Next time, he’d make something for Richard. He wasn’t going to do this to him again. 

“Kind of,” Richard muttered. “He codes… We all work on projects together.” 

“Gilfoyle codes?” Jared asked, cocking a brow. 

“Of course he does,” Richard muttered, returning the look. “He’s always mining bitcoin in his office… He’s never writing notes. He just doesn’t teach Comp Sci, because he hates explaining himself. He says it’s better to fuck up their brains while they’re young enough to be impressionable than teach them life skills.” 

“Where are they now?” Jared inquired. Jian-Yang was still in the house- and Richard had commented that he would be here to make fun of anything he said later on. 

“On a weird fucking date,” Richard replied, pursing his lips. Jared wanted to kiss them to make him relax. 

“... A date?” Jared repeated. Not that he was shocked, they gave off that kind of vibe. A little closer than normal. 

“A date,” Richard confirmed. “I never know what they’re doing. I just watched them rush out the front door… Like they think no one else knows what they’re doing.” 

“That’s kind of cute,” Jared grinned. Richard scowled. 

“I dunno if anything they do can be _cute_ ,” he argued. 

They’d never discuss anything school related, Jared realized. Not that he was upset about that… 

Richard ended up pulling out his laptop. Showing him his algorithm.

It felt intimate, close. Sitting beside Richard on the couch as he showed him everything on that tiny screen. So excited with every tap. 

He was so excited about the algorithm that he barely noticed when Jared rested his head on his shoulder. He smelled like cheap shampoo and body wash, but he still smelled clean. It was intoxicating. 

He could have fallen asleep peacefully. Not that he wasn’t interested in what Richard was saying, but these strong emotions of admiration made him drunk. Why should he drink when this did far more for him? 

He must have fallen asleep on second thought because he never remembered hearing the door open. He felt startled when Richard moved to look behind him, and he picked himself up to look over where Richard was. 

“Look at you two, huh,” Dinesh cooed mockingly, laughing at the sight he saw on the couch. Jared patted the back of his head to make sure his hair wasn’t every which way, and Gilfoyle definitely picked up on it with the noise he made. 

“We were just eating pizza,” Richard mumbled, looking back at the laptop. “And I was telling him about Pied Piper…” 

“Oooooh,” Dinesh gasped. “That’s why he was asleep…” 

“Y-You were…?” Richard asked in disbelief. 

“I-I don’t know,” Jared said quickly, his face falling at the look Richard gave him. Noooo, don’t look like that. “It was just… peaceful, I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay,” Richard whispered in response. He sounded aloof, and it broke Jared’s heart. No, be angry with him. Be happy. Don’t be neutral. 

“Did you two have a nice night?” Jared asked finally, looking over at Dinesh and Gilfoyle who began to walk towards the kitchen. 

“Could ask the same for you,” Gilfoyle replied. 

Jared sighed softly, patting Richard on the shoulder gently to get his attention. Any excuse to touch him. “What time is it?” 

“E-Eleven…” Richard whispered in response, eyes glancing at the bottom of his screen. 

“That’s… why I fell asleep, Richard,” Jared reassured him, sighing. “I’m sorry- I had to be up at five thirty this morning…” 

“It’s fine, Jared,” Richard said, closing his laptop. “Are you gonna be okay driving home?” 

“Yeah… I’ll be fine,” Jared said, standing up from the couch and stretching his legs momentarily. He looked back down at Richard, and ugh, he wished he could just… a quick peck on the cheek. “See you…” 

“Tomorrow,” Richard said, making Jared smile. He excused himself and Richard walked him to the door. 

Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. 

\----- 

Richard must have been hearing things too. It couldn’t have been just Jared. 

An email from a student subjected ‘Richard Hendricks’. The body of the text read, ‘Professor Dunn, I’ve heard rumors about you and comp sci teacher. Is it true you’re married?’ 

… Married was one that he wasn’t expecting. 

Rumors spread fast, and with only a fraction of the truth. 

There was a knock on his door, and when he looked up, he saw a familiar face. 

“Dinesh, lovely to see you,” he said with a smile as he looked away from his laptop. He disliked using the provided computers. He always preferred to have his own. 

“What happened with you and Richard last night? Gilfoyle said you fucked,” he said. He mouthed the last word, but Jared knew anyone listening in would know exactly what that meant nonetheless. 

“W-We- no…” Jared said, his brow furrowed. “Nothing so obscene… I just fell asleep because it was late… I’m usually in bed by nine thirty…” 

The look on Dinesh’s face read exactly what he was thinking about Jared’s bedtime. He shrugged his shoulders finally and closed the door after him. 

“Jared… I get how you feel about him, I-” 

“You don’t,” he interrupted. He quickly shook his head after he spoke, realizing how that came out. “S-Sorry… No, I mean… my feelings- they’re…” 

Complex. Intense. A strong desire. 

“It’s nothing that I can put to words. I know that you might think you understand, but… if I can’t understand my own emotions, I don’t think you can either… I realize I’m being rude by saying this. My foster mother would have hit me with the broom way before now… I just… I don’t think I can accept advice. Richard’s… a special person. I have to do it my way…” 

Dinesh’s look of offense was quickly wiped away. He nodded his head, grinning at him. 

“Good luck, Jared…” 

“Thank you,” Jared replied happily as Dinesh exited the room. 

Any minute now, Richard would be coming to his door to join him for lunch. His heart beat faster every second he thought of it.

\-----

Jared found out the hard way that Richard doesn’t like birds. 

“Don’t you cage that thing?” he asked, pointing at the cockatiel that perched on the couch as they entered his apartment. 

So they were sitting in Jared’s car awkwardly as they think of somewhere else to go. 

“The park,” Richard suggested. 

The two of them were then sitting at a picnic table at eight thirty at night, watching as the stars popped up in the sky. 

“It’s nice to be with you,” Richard whispered to him. 

It takes his entire being to not reach out and kiss him right there. 

\----

“I can’t fucking stand it anymore,” Richard yelled at Gilfoyle. 

Jared was on his way to meet with the psychology professor when he heard Richard’s voice from the other side of the door. He knew it was wrong- sinful- terrible… but he stopped to listen to him. 

“He takes me to the park, Gilfoyle… We’re sitting in the park. He’s staring at me. I want to tell him how I feel but I can’t- how do I tell him that I think… he’s so fucking attractive that I can literally barely handle it?” Richard vented out loud, making Jared hold in a gasp. 

“Just fucking tell him,” Gilfoyle replied softly. 

Tell me, Jared thinks to himself. A selfish, needy feeling overcame him. 

He wanted nothing more than Richard to tell him that he’s attractive. 

“He’d be creeped out,” Richard muttered. 

No, I wouldn’t, Jared thought. 

“He wouldn’t like me after I told him… I just- What do I do? I mean, I kept canceling plans on him when he first met me… How do I tell him that I think it’s because he was fucking pranking me with that face?” 

I would never. 

“He’s too fucking… That face, Gilfoyle. What do I do to deserve that face?” 

“Nothing,” Gilfoyle contributed. 

Untrue, Jared thinks to himself. 

“Thanks,” Richard sighed. “I just… I want the courage to tell him how I feel. Tell him that I’m just- fuck, he eats vegan and I share with him. Do you think he knows I like him? I think that’s a pretty obvious sign I like him.” 

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle muttered. 

“I hate it! I want to be able to say this without worrying. I hear students gossiping asking if we’re a thing- No! We’re not… And I hate getting those messages.” 

Change it, Richard. 

“I got asked how long we’ve been dating. I want to just scream at them- it’s so embarrassing. They’re gonna say something to Jared, and-” 

“Shut up, Dick,” Gilfoyle interrupted him. 

“... You’re sick of hearing me talk?” Richard finally asked. 

“That, and Jared’s been listening outside the door for a while now…” Gilfoyle replied, teetering towards laughter. 

Jared stepped into the office, his hands above his head as he looked at Richard apologetically. “I-I heard you talking about me… I’m so sorry, Richard… I didn’t mean to intrude on you-” 

Richard looked defeated. He looked like this should have been something he predicted. 

“Great,” he sighed under his breath. “Okay, Jared, laugh at me…” 

“N-No,” Jared breathed, lowering his hands. “Richard, to be frank, I don’t see how you didn’t know that I feel the same way.” 

Gilfoyle groaned and stood up from his desk, leaving the room and shutting the door after him. Richard stared up at Jared like a deer caught in headlights. 

“You like me like that?” he asked simply, childishly. Oh, Jared’s heart melted. 

“Please, kiss me,” Jared begged him in return. 

And Richard did so. 

He grabbed him and clumsily yanked him down to his level. 

And they kissed. 

Jared held onto him tightly as if to keep him from leaving, but Richard didn’t. He only held him tighter until Jared found himself disappearing in him. 

They broke for breath, and Jared grinned down at him. 

“Richard Hendricks, you make me so happy.”


End file.
